


The Beat Of Your Heart

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	The Beat Of Your Heart

His beautiful Bella lies sleeping, sprawled spread eagle across the small bed, half across him from unconscious tossing and turning. He can hear her heart's tremulous beating against her ribcage. He can feel It as if her flesh were thin as paper, pounding against his granite skin like-  
-hot crimson blood pulsing through her thin veins, like life and vitality in the form of oozing sticky crimson, like blood in his mouth, like hunks of yummy Bella-food flesh torn up and swallowed, like her heart in his hands (inside him).  
He breathes raggedly, though smelling hardly helps the situation he is in now. Her human heart beats on, oblivious to his trembling hands and angry eyes.


End file.
